hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicky Roth
Nicky Roth, commonly known as The Player, is one of the two main characters in Hello Neighbor. He is the only playable character in the main game (if not including the game's Hide and Seek Prequel). Storyline Past Nicky Roth lived with his father (Jay) and his mother (Luanna) in Charleston, but they later moved to Raven Creek. Theodore allowed Nicky to see Aaron Peterson and make friends. Together they broke locks, hooliganized, and just walked in the street. In the main square, Nicky became friends with Enzo Esposito, but later stopped communicating with him. After the tragedy in the family of the Neighbor, he and Aaron also stopped communicating. Act 1 Little Nicky plays ball. He then notices Mr. Peterson hiding someone in his basement. Nicky walks up to the window, and the Neighbor locks the door of the Cellar on an Red Key. Theodore sees the Nicky, attacks him and takes him to the house. Nicky becomes curious that what is happening in Mr. Peterson's basement. He finds red key and sneaks into the basement. The neighbor finds him and locks him in the basement. Act 2 Neighbor's son, Aaron opens the door - the exit from the basement and Nicky from there escapes. Nicky sees that The Neighbor managed to build a large house and fenced so large fence that it is impossible to get through it for Nicky Roth. He finds a crowbar, digs the boards and escapes. (Or finds a red key and opens the gate) (Perhaps jumps on the trampoline and flies over the fence). After this escape, Nicky begins to be very much afraid of Theodore. Act 3 Nicky wakes up from a nightmare. Many years have passed, Nicky has grown up and lives in a big city. And then there's a knock at the door. In the slot for letters flies a letter of eviction. Nicky is very upset and remembers that he has another house. He collects things and goes by car to his old house. Upon arrival, he sees the ruins of a neighbor's house and remembers Theodore. Nicky gets uncomfortable, and he comes home. After that, he lies down on the couch and falls asleep. He's having a dream where The last neighbor came back and locked someone in the basement again. He was able to open the basement, but he couldn't get through it. To do this, he needs to go through the orange doors behind which are his childhood fears: school, supermarket and darkness. He overcomes his fears by simultaneously gaining some additional abilities, such as: resistance to the Neighbor, the ability to become invisible and double jump. Act Finale Nicky has solved a lot of puzzles, and opening the basement he finds himself in a mysterious place, where there is a huge Neighbor. Nicky stuns and forces him to bend over to get into the house that Theodore holds on his back, after which, the young man gets into the room with the newspapers about the Missing Children. Nicky enters the door and finds himself in a big house, where he sees himself as a child and his main fear - the fear of the Neighbor. He embodied this fear. To overcome this fear, he had to protect the little one from The Thing. The longer Nicky defended, the older he got. Nicky defeated The Thing, went through the door and woke up. After that sleep, he overcame his fear of Theodore. Nicky puts his belongings in the house, and the game is over. Appearance Prototype On the appearance can be said that he has thin legs with shoes, dressed in a T-shirt. He has a short haircut. Pre-Alpha The model is no different from the Prototype, but Nicky often keeps his hands on the sides unlike the previous version when standing still. The model has an animation of the jump. Now Nicky's shadow has a more fuzzy outline. Alpha 2 Nicky Roth appears to be a Disney-Pixar styled young man who wears a red and white t-shirt worn underneath a light brown plaid vest. He wears blue skinny jeans rolled up below the knees, a pair of white ankle socks, red and white sneakers, as well as a simple watch worn on his left wrist. He always has a tired expression and has dark brown spiked hair and buzz cut facial hair. He's taller than Mr. Peterson and has a slim figure. Act 1 During the entirety of Act 1, Nicky first appears as his younger child self, wearing a light blue shirt that had a shark printed on it, shorts with a golden/yellow apple, and a baseball cap that is not seen at all in the second act. Act 2 His appearance has not changed much, except that now the cap is missing, revealing his hairstyle. His clothes are torn in some places, and the left sneaker is not at all, and his knees are covered with abrasions and scratches. He also has bandages wrapped around his right hand. Act 3 When fully grown in Act 3, he still has some features as his younger self. His hair is spiked up and has buzz shaved facial hair. He wears a white shirt with long red sleeves, a brownish flannel, blue jeans that are rolled up just below the knee, and red sneakers. Same like Alpha 2. Personality Nicky is a cynical man, sometimes showing cynicism by nearly clenching his fist. In contrast to his younger self, who befriended Aaron and also was a non-cynical kid who was happy go lucky. His Cynical attitude and crippled physique (especially his expression) have been implied to originate from how the neighbor's cynicism would always show and bloom. Nicky is known to have dyslexia, schizophrenia or kleptomania, as he steals without knowing or any problem and every word are flipped, messed up or are not even words. Roth also seems to have a risk-taking personality as he has no problem with breaking the law as he frequently trespasses on Mr. Peterson's property as well as breaking and entering Mr. Peterson's house. He also seems fine taking anything that is not considered his stuff. Nicky seems to have no problem taking risks, as the player can direct him to continuously break into Mr. Peterson's house. It is possible that he has been traumatized from the events of Act 2, as he sees a shadowy figure before Act 3 near/at Mr. Peterson's burnt home. Abilities With Pre-Alpha itself, the hero can interact with almost all the items in the game and take them. In Pre-Alpha, the player can also look in either direction to see if there is The Neighbor. In subsequent versions, this ability was removed due to the fact that many players looked to the side and went through the textures, so they could easily remove the chair propping the door. In Alpha 4, after passing two Fears, he gets additional abilities: a double jump and the opportunity to escape from the hands of the Neighbor when he caught him. In Beta 1-3, the abilities after passing nightmares remain the same, it was originally thought that after passing the Fear Factory, the hero increases the force of the throw, but in Beta 3 and Release it is available from the beginning and in all acts. Also there is the ability to become invisible (on Ctrl) after passing The Fear Supermarket. However, it does not work during The Neighbor's pursuit of the player. Appearances Hello Neighbor - December 8, 2017 Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces- August 28, 2018 Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek - December 6, 2018 Hello Neighbor: Waking Nightmare- December 26, 2018 Hello Neighbor: Buried Secrets - July 30, 2019 Literature In the novel Hello Neighbor: The Missing Pieces several things are revealed about Nicky that cannot be discerned through the game. As an 8th grader he is quite intelligent. He can craft gadgets out of junk for pranks which he and Aaron go around pulling on various people who have done bad things like Mr. Quinn who walks his dog across the Peterson's front lawn and never picks up the dog's poop or Mrs. Tillman, a store owner who is too haughty for her own good which the latter gets them into big trouble. At the start of the novel it was made prevalent that he recently took up the hobby of picking locks which was what initially brought Nicky and Aaron to become friends. Mentioned several times throughout the story, Nicky and his family are Jewish, but he believes that a superior alien race is their overlord and is even set on convincing rabbis of this idea. Aaron mistakes his alien obsession as it actually being part of Judaism until Nicky clarifies. Trivia * The only known appearance of the player in the Pre-Alpha was his shadow as seen during gameplay, its internal name is "player_shadow.uasset" and appears to be an earlier version of Mr. Peterson's model. Notably, it is not textured but has what seems to be an earlier head design. * The shark shown on Nicky's shirt appears to be the Robot Shark. * In the Alpha 3 build, the Nicky Roth physical appearance can be seen without using cheats. * The player did not have visible arms and legs until Alpha 2. * It has been theorized that in the full release, Nicky Roth is dyslexic. It explains some of the weird labels and words in the game, the most common ones being the “Simming” posters and the cartons of “Kilm,“ instead of Missing posters and cartons of Milk. * Nicky Roth can obtain the ability to break free of Mr. Peterson's grasp once per chase by beating the "Fear_School" level, in which you push a teacher/bully out of the way. ** He can also gain the ability to double jump by completing the "Fear_Darkness" level. *** He also gains the ability to hide while crouching and staying still by beating the "'Fear_Supermarket" '''level. * Nicky Roth running speed has generally been tweaked throughout the builds; first, he was slower than Mr. Peterson unless sprinting, then being only slightly slower in Alpha 2 ''while sprinting, to being slightly faster than Mr. Peterson since Alpha 3. * It is speculated that Nicky Roth is Mr. Peterson's son who has, of course, grown-up, however, this is confirmed not true, as in the book "Hello Neighbor: Missing Pieces", the description reads "...Nicky befriends Mr. Petersons' son, Aaron, bonding over their talents for tinkering. Soon the boys are inseparable and using their skills to pull pranks on the townspeople...". And in act 2 of the main game, looking through keyhole shows Aaron saving Nicky from the basement. It explains why he can see cardboard cutouts of a boy that helps them in certain situations, and also In the Prequel game, looking outside the window in stage 1 shows him playing outside. * In the final release, you get to play in Act 1 and 2 as the younger version of the Nicky Roth which slightly resembles Mr. Peterson's son from the family photo but the player is not the neighbors' son. * When examining Adult Nicky in the concept art, he has a yellow smiley face on his red and white t-shirt. In the game, it's plain. * A cool fun fact about the prototype/pre-alpha player again is that the model of Nicky has the neighbors model but it doesn't have textures, with a different head shape. Gallery Renders IMG_0049.PNG.png IMG_0050.PNG.png IMG_0051.PNG.png IMG_0052.PNG.png IMG_0054.PNG (1).png IMG_0053.PNG (1).png IMG_0055.PNG.png IMG_0057.PNG.png IMG_0062.PNG.png 1512904862_9713.png Models Scrapped Player Preview.png|Scrapped Player Model Devgam.PNG|The DevGam Player only ever seen in first person. Scrapped_Player_Textured.png|Scrapped Alpha 1 player. Prealpha_roth.png|The Pre Alpha/Prototype Appearance Of Nicky. Asd.jpg|Nicky Roth under the map (Alpha 2). ru: Ник Рот Category:Characters